A tablet, which has been formed by compressing a mixture of medicament and forming agent, is inconvenient to take because it must be swallowed or chewed, and troublesome especially to an aged person.
Soft tablet having good chewing property was developed, in which excipients for chewing property, elasticity and good taste were added to the medicament (Korean Patent application No. 94-2298). But, this tablet had a problem in that the medicament, an effective ingredient, was transformed in physico-chemical properties because the tablet was prepared in such severe condition as the tablet was made in a state of soft candy or jelly by mixing a medicament and forming agents and melting them at high temperatures. That is, temperature condition higher than 90.degree. C. was required for mixing ingredients of the tablet, thus if a medicament was unstable to heat, its properties were liable to transform or the medicament itself was evaporated, which caused to deteriorate the effect of a medicament.
In addition, the conventional chewable tablet has problems to take because of sandy taste in granular chew and chalky taste in mouth.
The present inventors have successfully developed a new chewable tablet comprising a core containing a medicament in the center of the tablet in a state of jelly or chewable base; and an outer layer wrapping the core which is made up of chewable base such as a gum, a soft candy or a caramel. The tablet is easy to take and can keep the stability of a medicament. In addition, a medicament contained in the tablet can be absorbed more rapidly than that of conventional tablet.